Another Chance, Another Dimension
by EAMC1901
Summary: The War is finally over and Harry has finally killed Voldemort, but at what price? Everyone close to him is now dead. When Harry discovers a spell to enter an alternate dimension, he leaps at the chance. But Voldemort's still in power in this dimension...
1. YouKnowWho's Demise

**You-Know-Who's Demise**

Harry looked into Voldemort's eyes, for the first time seeing terror present in them. Voldemort finally knew his fate, but what he had never thought was that a mere boy, though aged 18, but still a boy, would be able to defeat **HIM**! He who was the greatest dark lord of all time… He who had come the closest to achieving immortality. He, whose name the strongest wizards feared to speak… and defeated by a mere BOY!

Harry was frozen, his wand still pointing at the forehead of his greatest foe. He thought of the many people Voldemort had murdered. All those muggleborns and halfbloods. He thought of the people close to him that had died due to Voldemort's reign of evil. His two best friends, Ron and Hermione were killed, his parents were murdered. The whole of the Weasley family, Dumbledore, Hagrid, Sirius, Remus, no one was spared. He suddenly realized with a pang, that Voldemort had just killed the one person he had held the closest to his heart. The only woman he had ever loved, the only woman he had ever thought of a future with… Now Ginny was gone as well.

He suddenly hated Voldemort more in that second than ever before in his life. He looked down at the man, _No, never a man…_ he thought, _A Beast_, and his blood ran cold. He had never before felt as much anger as he did now. He looked into Voldemort's eyes and hissed, "I hope you go to hell Voldemort." and then roared, "AVADA KEDAVRA!" his heart filled with rage. There was a flash of green light, one he remembered from countless nightmares, and then it was all over.

He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was finally dead…


	2. The Aftereffects

**The Aftereffects**

It had taken him a full two years to track down the rest of the horcruxes. Of course, all the credit had to be given to Dumbledore. Without the inheritance of Dumbledore's journals, Harry would never have found the rest of them on his own. He stared out at the battlefield, where countless lay dead or dying, and his heart grew heavy from witnessing all the suffering around him. Then it suddenly hit him…

_I have no one to live for…_

The only people he had ever really given a damn about in his whole life were dead… So what was the point? Why did he have to live? Oh, of course… After killing Voldemort, he would be an Auror, because everyone would want him to defend the Wizarding World. He would be the man everyone could trust to keep them safe at night. He would win so much money for killing the one man the ministry couldn't defeat by themselves. His dreams would come true! But he had never even considered this dream without the wedding between him and Ginny, and his two best friends being by his side. Now that they were gone, there was no chance to make his dream a reality. Each day would be a waste… Did he really want to waste his life without the important people in his life? Did he want to live his life mourning their losses and blaming himself for their deaths?

_ No…_ he thought sadly. _Who would?_

He couldn't bear to look at the people around him any longer. Every second spent here was another painful reminder of the people who had died for his sake. So that he could finally destroy the monster that had plagued them for such a long time. He dissaparated to the only place he felt that was safe… Hogwarts.

Okay, well not Hogwarts per say, rather Hogsmeade, seeing as it was impossible to directly apparate into Hogwarts. He quietly entered Honeydukes, and enterd the cellar, where the secret trapdoor was hidden. Thankfully, it was still there, and he quietly set down the tunnel, brooding about his memories, and dreams, and wondering what he was going to do with his life. Once he had entered Hogwarts, he went to the Headmaster's room, knowing full well that he was not going to be going to see Dumbledore in his chair ever again, but rather Professor McGonogall, who had guided him throughout the years just as Dumbledore had.

Once he approached the gargoyle, he became anxious. What was he to tell her? Would she even be there? He reached into the pocket of his robes and bought out a small piece of parchment on which was written:

Harry,

In case you ever need to stop by for a chat: Transfiguration

Minerva McGonagall

Headmistress

He whispered to the gargoyle quietly, "Transfiguration," and the gargoyle hopped aside, revealing a set of stone stairs. He climbed up, and knocked the door apprehensively. He heard shuffling on the other side of the step and then the door was opened.

Harry gave a small, sad smile to the rather severe looking witch standing on the other side of the door. She ushered him in and bade him to sit in a seat. She knew he needed to be alone with the portrait of the headmaster he was closest to, so she left, knowing that only Dumbledore could make things better.

Harry sat, looking at the portraits of previous headmasters, and saw Dumbledore, who looked as anxious as Harry felt.

"Did you do it?" asked the portrait quietly.

"Yeah," Harry muttered, looking down at his feet.

"That's good, but may I ask as to what's bothering you?"

Harry squared his shoulders and sat up straighter in his seat. He looked up at Dumbledore sadly. "What do I have left to live for?" he asked.

Dumbledore looked at him sympathetically. Harry had suffered more in life than anyone had to. With a small smile on his face, he answered, "You could always switch dimensions."

Harry laughed, but then the laughter ended abruptly. How could he laugh when things looked so bad?

Dumbledore looked quizzically at him, and all was silent. Then, after a moment or two, Dimbledore said, "Laughter is the healing of the soul. Your soul has been horribly wounded over the last eighteen years of your life. It would do well for you to laugh. Heal your soul Harry."

Harry sighed, and put his head in his hands. "How can I laugh?" he said tonelessly. "He killed everyone I've ever held dear to me, and here I am laughing. It's not appropriate." His eyes filled with tears and he faced Dumbledore once more. "What should I do? I can't live Dumbledore! There's no meaning left to my life! None at all!"

Dumbledore sighed. "You change dimensions, Harry, "he said gently.

"Change dimensions and do WHAT?" snapped Harry irritably, running his hand through his already messy hair.

Dumbledore was unperturbed at Harry's outburst. He smiled at Harry. "Why, you switch dimensions, and you'll meet all those people who loved once more." He said serenely. "Not to mention, you'll see your parents again," he added as an afterthought.

Harry looked dumbfounded. See _HIS PARENTS_ again?! "I-I-I can actually DO that?" he asked, his eyes wide with shock.

Dumbledore frowned, "well, in theory, you could… But it's never been tried before… The results could be disastrous for all we know."

Harry looked at him breathlessly, not absorbing even one word of what Dumbledore had just said. "Do you know how to do it?"

Dumbledore looked at him, and sighed, knowing that Harry wasn't going to leave this idea. He looked at him and reluctantly replied. "I've looked into the fifth dimension, yes. I managed to discover a spell, although the risk factor is enormous, and we don't have any way of checking for sure whether it worked." He saw the look on Harry's face, and nearly groaned. "I suggest you don't try it Harry. There is a reason why man fears the unknown. Death may actually be preferable. I'm afraid I can't say… It's much too risky Harry."

Harry looked at Dumbledore and smiled. "Professor, I have nothing to live for anymore. If I do die, I want to die trying to do something meaningful. If I die trying to make this journey, then so be it. I'll see everyone again sooner." He smiled. "Including you professor. If I actually make it to this fifth-dimension, I'll see all of you in real life. Alive and well again! Can't you see Professor?" he looked at Dumbledore pleadingly. "This is something I i have /i to do. I won't be able to live with myself if I didn't."

Dumbledore smiled, then he was all business. "I'm presuming you kept all of my old journals?" Harry nodded, relieved. He had thought of donating them. Thank God he hadn't. "Good," Dumbledore said, satisfied. "Go and retrieve the one marked 1942."

Harry nodded, and ran to his Head Boy dorm. By some twist of fate, Harry had received the Head Boy position. He figured that Professor McGonogall would have understood what he was planning to do, an gave him his own dorm because of that. He looked at the trunk in the corner and muttered a spell under his breath. The trunk flipped open and he peered inside. Countless journals, newspaper articles, and photo albums filled up the vast amount of space within the trunk. Harry found the journal, latched the trunk and ran back to the Headmaster's office as fast as he could, gasping for breath.

Dumbledore seemed happy that Harry had found it so fast. "Open up to page 79," he whispered. Obediently, Harry flipped the book open, and was greeted by many moving diagrams and loopy, emerald writing. "Read the spell and description at the bottom, but do NOT utter it aloud," he warned.

_**Alius Universitas:**_

**Caveat:** This Spell has never been attempted.

**Purpose:** To transport individuals into an alternate dimension.

**Warning:** Severely depletes magical core. Should not be attempted by underage wizards, and by wizards without extreme power

**Directions:** Point your wand at your heart, and enunciate the spell clearly. Brace yourself for jerky motions. Do not carry anything in your hands except your wand

**Good luck**

Harry looked up. "I'm ready Professor," he said solemnly.

Dumbledore chuckled quietly, "No, I'm afraid you're not. Don't you need clothes, journals, money, things like that?"

Harry blushed. How could he have been so reckless? Did he expect to just pop there and expect everyone to take care of him? Wouldn't they be suspicious? A random boy popping literally out of nowhere… How could he have been that stupid?

"Harry?" Dumbledore's voice brought Harry out of his reverie.

"Yes Professor?"

"Shouldn't you go get your things now?"

If possible, Harry's blush deepened as he headed for his room, pausing only to hear Dumbledore chuckling as he made his way to the stone gargoyle.

Finally, everything was in there. He placed some money in his trunk that he had kept with him that would help him survive for at least 2 months assuming he ended up somewhere unexpected. The spell had told him that he couldn't carry anything with him in his hands.

Well, Harry wasn't Head Boy for no reason. It had obviously said somewhere in the contract that Head Boys had to be clever (or maybe it was just Hermione's influence that had rubbed off on him) when he decided to shrink the chest just enough to fit into his pocket. Then, he hurried back to the Headmaster's room for the third time that night, excited of the prospect of another world.

"All ready?" Dumbleore asked?

"As ready as I'll ever be," came the whispered response.

"Alright, but before you take off, I'm letting you know. No one will accept that you just popped from another dimension. It will be in everyone's nature to assume that you're associated with Dark Magic. And we have no idea regarding Voldemort's status in this dimension, so if you are probed with Veritaserum, do NOT fight it. Accept it calmly. You'll know who's on your side and who's not. If you are found by someone you don't know, assuming you're not knocked out by the magic-consumption aspect of this spell, ask for Dumbledore. Look for me in that dimension. Do you understand Harry?" he asked.

Harry nodded.

"Alright then Harry, goodbye, I'll see you in another dimension." He chuckled, "alive and well I hope!"

"Goodbye Professor," said Harry, tears springing to his eyes. He shook them away.

He pulled out his wand pointed it towards his heart and clearly said, "Alius Universitas". With a loud crack and an explosion of colors, he was gone.

**A.N.—Well, this is my first ever fanfic, and I want to know whether I should continue. Sorry about the first chapter, it's amazingly short, but I think the second chapter more than made up for it, eh? REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!!!**


	3. Explanations

**A/N: I've had over 300 views on the story so far, and only 3 reviews to show for it… Thank you sooooooooo sooooooooooooo sooooooooooooo much to the people who reviewed, it meant a lot to me!**

**Sorry this chapter took so long in coming out. This is an important chapter, as it's the first time Harry meets his mother and father. There was some serious writer's block and I had to rewrite this chapter 3 times until I was satisfied. Problem is, I'm still iffy about it. I don't know whether it came out any good or not. Review and let me know your thoughts about it**

**Hehe, I forgot to put the disclaimer in the first two paragraphs :) (Sorry, my bad!) So here it is…**

**DISCLAIMER: If I was J.K. Rowling, I would probably be working on the seventh book rather than hanging around writing fanfictions, right? So clearly, I'm NOT J.K.**

**Now, on to the third chapter, eh?**

**Explanations**

James Potter sat in Dumbledore's office, awaiting a meeting with Dumbledore about the strange man who had just appeared. James had looked at the man with shock. He seemed to be about seventeen years of age, old enough to be James' son. James swallowed hard. He had no son, the only one he had had was long dead. Harry had died when he was only a few months old, and with him died James' dreams of a mini-Marauder. When Lily had told him that she was expecting, he had had no doubt that it was going to be a boy. And since then, he had planned out the baby's whole life.

The baby would be known as Harry James Potter (Harry being his father's name). Sirius would be the godfather (because Sirius had won the coin toss against Remus for the rights), Harry would love Quidditch, and make the House Team at Hogwarts, he would be in Gryffindor, and become and Auror and follow in his father's footsteps.

On that tragic Halloween night, James and Lily had gone out for dinner, leaving young Harry under the care of a muggle babysitter. They had returned to find their house in ruins, with the Dark Mark floating above their house. Voldemort came and killed Harry, and killed all of James' plans for his young son. Everyone had pointed their fingers at Peter Pettigrew when Harry was killed; claiming that he had sold the secret of the Potters' whereabouts to Voldemort, but Peter had come to the Potters and sworn that Voldemort had implemented the use of the Cruciatus Curse and Veritaserum to drive the truth out of him. James and Lily, being the kind, forgiving souls they were, forgave him, and mourned their loss in secret, publicly showing a brave exterior, showing a family not driven mad with grief.

Nearly a year after Harry had died, Lily realized that she was pregnant once again, and James realized that it was his second chance to be a father. He had failed Harry. He could not keep his own son safe, so he hoped and prayed that this baby would be a girl. A girl wouldn't remind him of his failure to his son. A girl would symbolize a second chance, a way to forget his first and foremost failure.

On the first of August, young Violet Marie Potter was born. It was a bit ironic really. Their daughter was born on the day after their dead son was born. As the years went on, a sort of ritual took place that Violet and her younger twin sisters, Rose and Daisy, noticed. The day before her birthday, her parents were always upset. Her mother would burst out in tears at random moments of the day, and her father always looked like he was going to hex something. Then, the next day, they would act as if nothing had happened, and be the happiest people in the world on the day of their daughter's birthday.

When Rose and Daisy turned 11 and got their letters, the family was ready for some big changes. Now all her children would be attending Hogwarts, Lily decided that it was finally time to get herself a job. She tried everywhere, but it seemed that there were no open reservations. Fearing the worst, she resigned herself to being a stay-at-home mom, until the day a letter came from the Headmaster at Hogwarts School.

Lily,

It's been so long since we've met. I recently heard that you've been unsuccessfully looking for a job. At Hogwarts, we've recently had a job opening for the Defense Against the Dark Arts position. Since you graduated from this school first in your class, we the staff were sincerely hoping that you could take the position. We also believe that there would be an added benefit of being able to watch out for your daughters if you choose to take up this position. I hope you consider my proposition.

Yours Sincerely,

Albus Dumbledore

Headmaster

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

This was the kind of breakthrough that Lily had been hoping for! If she were to work at Hogwarts, she would be able to keep an eye out on her daughter. Then there was the added benefit that James' team of Aurors would be posted around Hogwarts to increase the security around the school as Voldemort's reign of terror grew stronger.

So, on the first of September, Violet began her first year at Hogwarts, and Lily began her first year of teaching.

The year had gone by normally enough, until one cold January morning. It was a new year, with some very new surprises. Out of nowhere, with absolutely no warning, a young man had simply popped up out of thin air and passed out on the front steps of Hogwarts.

Lily was in charge of taking care of him for the moment, and was sitting next to his bed. She was quite unnerved, and kept looking into his face. The man was about seventeen, and had unruly jet-black hair. He looked exactly like James, and that was the part that scared her. Was it a Death Eater? Was it James from the past?

She couldn't have any answers to her questions until the man woke up, and he was taking a long time getting his strength back. Meanwhile, the news had spread of the mysterious person amongst all the students, and Madam Pomfrey had her work cut out for her, catching students who were sneaking in, trying to catch a glimpse of the stranger. Madam Pomfrey finally got so irritated that she put some hangings around the bed and threatened any student who came near the Hospital Wing without an injury with detention.

Nearly a week later, he woke up. Coincidentally, it was Lily's shift, but she had fallen asleep long before and was dozing comfortably in her armchair. She heard rustling, and woke up, irritated that students were sneaking around at this time of night. She was about to make an angry retort, when her eyes caught sight of the man, sitting up in be and putting on his glasses. She gave an odd yelp. He had scared the living daylights out of her.

Alarmed, he spun his head around and looked at her. What she saw nearly made her scream again. He looked EXACTLY like James, but with a few seemingly deliberate mistakes. For one thing, his nose was a bit shorter than James', and his eyes…

His eyes were the color of emeralds. His eyes were the color of Lily's. His eyes were the color of _Harry's_.

The man cleared his throat, looking as dumbfounded as Lily felt. He looked at her incredulously, and said, "Mom?'

There was no mistaking it. The man was Harry. It was all too much to handle. She gave a scream, and fainted.

Harry awoke, feeling exhausted. Every muscle in his body was aching an sore, and he had had the strangest dream. He didn't even want to open his eyes and look at his dorm room. If he opened his eyes, he would know that the dream wasn't real, and he couldn't bear to face that disappointment. Reluctantly, he opened his eyes, but he did not see his Head Boy's dorm room ceiling. What he saw, was the ceiling of the Hospital Wing.

Was he hallucinating? Harry was confused. He took his glasses of the bedside table, put them on, and sat up. It was definitely the Hospital Wing, but what was he doing here? Had he been injured? A sudden scream made him turn his head around, and what he saw nearly made his heart stop. A woman with fiery red hair and emerald eyes looked back at him. He had seen her pictures many times in pictures that he had received. It was Lily Evans. It was his mother.

Had the dream been a reality? Had he really traveled over a new dimension? The theory seemed so far-fetched! Uncertainly, he opened his mouth and said, "Mom?"

The woman started screaming again, and she fainted. Harry was dumbfounded. He called out again. "Hello? Is anyone there? We need some help! Excuse me!"

A plump witch rushed out of the room. Harry gave a start. "Madam Pomfrey?" he asked, hardly daring to believe it. The woman froze, and looked at him.

"How do you know my name?" she asked, staring at him uncertainly.

Harry realized his mistake. He looked at her, but said nothing. There was an awkward silence for awhile until he said, "This woman, err… She fainted. I think she might need some help. I don't know where my wand is; otherwise I could've taken care of it. Sorry for bothering you though." He finished lamely.

Madam Pomfrey nodded, and pointed her wand at Lily, and said, "Enervate!" and Lily opened her eyelids blearily.

Lily looked at Harry once more, and then turned to Poppy. "Poppy, would you kindly alert James, and Albus, and ask them to come down here?" Poppy gave a brisk nod, and then set off.

Lily gave Harry a calculating sort of look, and then nervously asked, "What's your name?" Harry looked at her, then nervously looked down at his bed sheets and mumbled, Harry Potter."

"Sorry, didn't catch that," she said quietly, now looking at her own fingers.

"Harry Potter," he repeated, and she looked up at him so fast, that she was sure her head would pop off her neck.

"H-h-how?" she stuttered? "You died!"

Harry swung his head around, if possible, faster than Lily's, and swore that he must've gotten whiplash. "WHAT?!" he cried, just as James and Dumbledore walked in.

For the first time, Harry looked at his father, and was surprised by what he saw. He still looked like the James from the photos, but in his hair, there were some strands, and wrinkles were around his eyes. James had the appearance of a man who had had a lot of stress, and very little sleep.

But it was him, it was definitely him! For years and years, Harry had dreamed of this moment, always believing that it would never be a reality. He had always wished he could be reunited with his parents; reunited with the mother who died for him, and the father he had always aspired to become. This one moment was perfect, and his heart was bursting with joy. He would have a chance to get to know the parents Voldemort had cruelly snatched from him.

James looked into Harry's eyes, and his breath caught in his throat. He had seen the longing in the man's eyes. Why would there be longing there? James had never met him before. _Unless…Could it possible be? No, of course not. How could I have been so stupid?_ He thought. _Harry's dead James, and he's not coming back, no matter how much you want him to. _

Even so, James hoped that maybe _his_ dreams had come true, and that he had reunited with his beloved son. _Snap out of it James!_ He chided himself. _Get down to business, and stop daydreaming about Harry coming back. It's not happening, and you might as well get over it…_

With a heavy heart, he began the standard Auror questioning procedure.

"You are in custody for allegedly trespassing upon the Hogwarts grounds. Am I free to question you, or do you want the presence of someone from the legal Wing of the Ministry of Magic?"

Harry gave a smile, and said, "No, that's okay. I'll answer your questions without one of them around."

James gave his famous lopsided grin and sat down on a chair he had conjured up for himself. "Well then, let's get comfortable, shall we? Would you like something to drink? Tea, Pumpkin Juice…?"

Harry froze. He was no novice when it came to deceiving people. Professor Umbridge had tried this ploy on him in his fifth year when she was trying to find out the whereabouts of Sirius and Dumbledore. He hadn't trusted Umbridge one bit, but what was he to do now? James was his father, but Harry didn't even know him. How could he trust someone he barely knew?

It pained Harry to know that James was treating Harry like a common criminal, not like a son. He knew that James had no idea he was Harry, but a small part of him hoped that James would have recognized him with his heart, if not his eyes.

Harry knew that the only way to gain his parents' and Dumbledore's trust was to take the Veritaserum, give in to it completely, and not fight it off, as he had done countless other times. He had made his decision. He looked up at James confidently and said, "alright, tea then." He felt the familiar feeling of going completely blank, and then he lost all thought.

James watched Harry expectantly, waiting for his eyes to glaze over which meant that the Veritaserum had taken effect. He was nervous; the answers to all his questions would now be answered. In a few moments, Harry's eyes slid out of focus, and James breathed in a sigh of relief. Now the questioning could begin.

"Can you fight off Veritaserum?" he asked.

"Yes, but only when I swallow it. After I've swallowed it, I can't do anything about it until it has worn off." came the reply.

James nodded with satisfaction. Now that the standard question had been asked, he could ask the questions he really wanted to hear the answers to.

"What's your name?"

"Harry James Potter."

James heard himself give out a small gasp, but then he quickly regained his composure. "Date of birth?"

"July 31, 1990."

James and Lily were horrified. This was definitely Harry, but how? He was dead. They had gone to the funeral themselves. They had been there when they had lowered his casket. No spell could reawaken the dead, so how…?

James was curious, very curious. How could this be Harry? He voiced his question aloud.

"How can you be Harry Potter, when he's dead?" asked James quietly, looking down at the floor.

"I came from an alternate dimension." came the simple reply. But was the reply really that simple? Alternate dimensions? What was Harry talking about? Was he mad?

Lily seemed to be thinking along the same lines and asked Dumbledore what he thought about it. Dumbledore looked unnerved. It seemed as if something was bothering him. However, he answered Lily, but his mind was still somewhere else.

"I don't believe he's mad, but I need to confirm something with him." He looked at James, and asked, "May I?"

James shrugged and replied, "Be my guest."

Dumbledore bent down to look Harry in the eye and quietly asked, "How did you trabel across the dimensions?"

"I'm not to utter it aloud. Dumbledore told me not to." Harry replied in the same monotone voice.

Dumbledore looked pleased, and asked, "Can you write it own for me?"

Harry took the quill and the parchment and wrote down _Alius Universitas_.

Dumbledore's eyes gleamed and he gave a triumphant smile. James and Lily looked quizzically at him, wondering what had made him so happy.

Dumbledore looked at each of them in turn and said, "I have no doubt that young Harry here is telling the truth."

James was confused. All he had heard was Dumbledore muttering something to Harry, and Harry refusing to say something aloud. Then there was more muttering, and Harry had written something down on a piece of paper, something that had made Dumbledore _very_ happy.

Dumbledore showed them the piece of paper. Lily began to say, "Aliu—"when Dumbledore cut her off.

"Don't say it aloud," he warned, his mouth suddenly going stiff… You could find yourself in a fate worse than death if this spell is not done properly."

Lily clamped her mouth shut, furious at herself for nearly breaking one of the most pivotal laws of magic. _Don't recite a spell if you don't know what it does, or how to perform it._ She thought, furious with herself. James, sensing his wife's distress put an arm around her shoulder and pulled her close.

Dumbledore looked down at the parchment, and muttered to himself. James shifted a little, and Dumbledore came out of his reverie, and looked up to see both James and Lily looking very uncomfortable. "Oh, I'm sorry," he apologized. "I was lost in my own world for a moment there."

He smiled, sensing what each of them was thinking. "I believe I'm correct in assuming that you both want to know what this spell does, am I right?" They both nodded with assent. Dumbledore chuckled, and said, "This spell is one of my best creations--."

Lily suddenly interrupted. "Sir, but he came from a different dimension, how could he have--?"

Dumbledore interrupted, giving a soft smile. "If I'm not mistaken, I exist in that dimension as well. I believe it's a parallel universe; things are done relatively the same way. There are some differences though, if my guess is accurate. I believe that those who are dead there, are alive here, and vice-versa. I think we can affirm this quite easily." He turned back to Harry and asked, "What are you doing in this dimension, Harry?"

The reply came almost at once. "After I killed Voldemort—"Harry was cut off from a loud gasp from Lily, who nearly fell off her chair. She apologized for her outburst, and Dumbledore bade Harry to continue.

"After I killed him," Harry continued, "I was left all alone. Dumbledore, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, the Weasleys, Sirius, Lupin, Hagrid, they were all dead. The war had cost me every person who cared about me, starting off with my parents, Lily and James Potter." He took a deep breath and continued. "I wanted to die. I wanted to be with the people I loved again. I went to Dumbledore's portrait, to tell him how I had killed Voldemort, and I was ready to tell him how I wanted to kill myself as well. Dumbledore asked me whether I wanted to see everyone again, and I said yes, because I didn't care what the price was. I just didn't want to be alive without them anymore."

Dumbledore stopped Harry, and finished the story for him. "So, Dumbledore gave you the spell, knowing that the consequences would be death. But since you already wanted to die, there would have been no risk for you, is that right?" he asked.

Harry nodded, and his eyes began to slide in and out of focus. In a few moments, his eyes rolled back into his head and he collapsed back onto his bed.

Dumbledore sighed. "That took a great deal of magical power. His magical core is severely depleted. He has done a spell that would have killed the majority of wizards if they tried it, you both included. I mean no offense, but I am merely pointing out that this boy is very curious, very curious indeed. For example, what of the curse scar on his forehead, and how did a young boy like him manage to defeat Voldemort? He is extremely powerful for his age. I do believe that his power may even match mine." He gave one long look at Harry, and then turned back to Lily and James.

"He won't even be able to do basic spells for at least another week." He saw the motherly concern in Lily's eyes, and smiled. "No need to worry, Lily. He will have a full recovery, simply with rest. For now, let him sleep. He has gone through an ordeal that most fully-developed wizards wouldn't even be able to go through. Questions will have to come later. For now, just let him rest." With that, Dumbledore swept out of the room, leaving Lily and James in his wake.

Lily was happy, sad... Every emotion was bubbling up inside her at once. She had her son back, but it pained her to think that her son, a Potter, no less, could have even considered suicide. _Things must have been really bad for him to want to die_, she thought.

James was simply ecstatic. He had a second chance! He could make up for the night he had left Harry, and since then he had always felt as if he was the cause of Harry's death. He was glad that he now had the chance to make atonements to Harry. He could make it all up. He would be the best father ever, but what of his other three daughters?

Lily voiced his concern aloud. "What are we going to tell them?" she asked nervously.

James looked at Harry, who was now sleeping peacefully before he carefully answered, "For now, we'll just say he's my cousin's son, who transferred from Durmstrang. We need to let Harry adjust to his new life before we tell everyone. When he's ready… When he's ready…"

Lily adjusted Harry's sheets, and linked her arm through his, and they both left the Hospital Wing, pondering over all that had occurred.

**A/N: Wow, one seriously long chapter. I hope you people out there liked it. I'm not totally sure where to go from here, so if anyone has any suggestions, PLEASE LET ME KNOW!! REVIEW PEOPLE! Thanks a lot to my friend Claire who helped me edit most of this and make the story as long as it is :P. And thanks to all the people who reviewed (the 3 of you are my life and world) and gave me a motivation to keep writing. If there's even one person who wants to read this, I'll keep writing for them. SO REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!**


	4. Meet the Siblings

**A/N: Thanks so much to all who reviewed for the third chapter! WOW! A LOT more reviews than for the first and second chapters combined. Thank you to everyone for being so patient with me ********.The great reviews have helped me a lot! I forgot to mention this before, but no flames, please. This is my first ever fanfiction, so you can't expect me to know everything. My vocabulary only extends to my 14 year old mind, and the help of a thesaurus. My grammar isn't perfect… So constructive criticism ONLY! Thanks again to all those who reviewed once again!**

**DISCLAIMER: If I were J.K., I would hardly be wasting my time writing fanfictions, right? I'd be writing the seventh book… In short, I am NOT J.K.**

**Now on to Chapter 4!**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Meet the Siblings**

Harry woke up; his head feeling as if someone had slammed bricks on it repeatedly. How long had he been out? He sat up and stretched out his arms. He put on his glasses and looked around. The Hospital Wing in this dimension looked _exactly_ the same as in his own. Harry closed his eyes and tried to remember what had happened before he had fallen asleep. He remembered seeing his mother, father, and Dumbledore, but after that…nothing. He needed to get around, stretch out his limbs, _and take a shower_.

Harry lifted his arm and took a tentative sniff, and immediately backed off, a horrible grimace on his face. He smelled as if he hadn't bathed in a LONG time. He forced himself out of bed and tried to stand up, but his legs were shaking, and stars kept exploding in his eyes. He pushed himself onwards, and his strength gradually began to come back in his legs. He took a few laps around the Hospital Wing until he felt completely sure that he could walk again, and decided that it was time for a shower.

He took a few tentative steps out of the Hospital Wing and pushed himself up the stairs and down the corridors to the Prefect's Baths, the best place for a bath. Harry was beginning to doubt whether he'd ever make it there, at the rte he was going at, when he suddenly heard… giggling? He stopped suddenly and looked behind him, but there was nothing there. _Then how…?_ He shook his head in confusion and continued on. 5 Yards later, he stopped again, hearing that infernal _giggling_ again. Suddenly, a whistling sound came from overhead. Looking up, Harry saw a _huge_ water balloon, making it's way swiftly to him at an alarming speed. Knowing he had just seconds, Harry tried to dive out of the way, but his slow pace, and even slower reflexes because of his condition refused to let him move. Fearing the worst, he closed his eyes just as the balloon exploded over him, drenching him with icy cold water.

Harry finally opened his eyes again, in disbelief. He was going to go take a shower, but this was just pushing it! He heard laughing now, and followed the sound to a suit of armor. Hiding behind it were twin girls, probably around 11 years old, with flaming red hair, and identical hazel eyes. They had tears of mirth running down their faces, and gasped when the saw Harry watching them.

They jumped out from behind the suit of armor and shook each of his hands fondly. "Are you the transfer from Durmstrang? Dad told us all about you! I'm Daisy! See? I wear the earrings!!"

The other girl, meanwhile, was babbling, "Do you learn cool stuff at Durmstrang? Did they teach you dark magic? Can you show me something? What's your name? My name is Rose! I don't wear earrings, and that's the only way you'll be able to tell Daisy and I apart!" The girls highfived each other and grinned up at Harry once more.

They each grabbed one of Harry's hands and almost half dragged him down the halls of Hogwarts. "Where ya going?" Rose asked curiously.

"Err… the prefects' baths, but you probably don't know where they are…" he said, hoping for an excuse to get away from them.

Daisy laughed and replied, "Between the two of us, we know EVERYTHING about this place!" Harry groaned, and the twins dragged him down yet another corridor…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"But Dumbledore!" cried out James, "How do we know he's not another Death Eater in disguise?"

Lily, James, and Dumbledore were in the headmaster's office, talking about what they should do about Harry.

"I have my reasons, as I have already stated to you, James." Dumbledore replied, as calmly as ever.

James clearly did not like that answer because he followed it with, "But sir.."

"James!" Lily snapped. "Stop it!"

James looked down, ashamed of his behavior, and then glanced back up at Dumbledore. "I don't want to get my hopes up about having my son back. If Harry turns out to be a Death Eater, it'll be yet another heartbreak for me, and I don't think I can bear that, sir." He told Dumbledore sadly.

Dumbledore looked at him and sighed. "James, I employed the use of Legilimency while Harry was unconscious. That's the only time his guard was fully let down. It seems that his Occlumency skills are quite refined, but as long as he has conscious control of them." Lily and James looked impressed. Mastery of Occlumency at such a young age was definitely something to be proud of. Dumbledore cleared his throat and continued. "I looked into his mind and saw all sorts of memories. The poor boy has been through so much, at so young an age. He's coped with the deaths of almost everyone he's ever loved, witnessed Voldemort, and fought him off more times than you and the Longbottoms combined. But I fear I cannot tell you what you ask for James. I cannot divulge the details of his memories to you. They are not my secrets to tell. I hope you both understand."

Lily and James nodded. They had noticed the finality in Dumbledore's tone and rose to leave. As they reached the door, they heard Dumbledore's voice float to them. "Lily, James, don't burden him with questions. Make him feel loved, and all the loose ends will unravel themselves." Then his voice grew stern. "Be sure not to tell anyone about the truth of Harry. Only those closest to our family have any need to know. We don't know who to trust. Remember that."

Lily and James gave grave glances at one another, and then stepped out of the room, the mood suddenly becoming ominous.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Violet Marie Potter was bored out of her mind. It was always the 7th years who had fun, but never the 6th years. She was sick of school, sick of boys, sick of her family, and sick of her life. It was the same boring thing, day after day, week after week, month after month, and year after year. She wanted something new to happen, something..._exciting_.

Violet was 17 years old and beautiful and exotic in a way that no one else in the school was. She was tall, with long legs, nicely proportioned, jet black hair that reached halfway own her back, and the most fiery emerald green eyes the world had ever seen. The problem was, with these looks, men flocked to her like sheep. Violet was a prefect, and the captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch Team, playing the position of a chaser. The only problem was, her seeker had a very bad run in with a curse and now sported whiskers, and now believed that he was a walrus.

Violet sighed. The game against Slytherin was only a few days away! She'd never find a Seeker replacement in time. Her dad would know what to do. James Potter _always_ knew what to do. She decided to go pay dear old dad a quick visit, and climbed out of the portrait hole, fervently hoping that he had an idea of what to do.

She was walking down the halls, through the tapestries, not even paying attention to where she was stepping. Before she knew it, she had collided into someone, just short of sprinting out of the other corridor, sopping wet, she might add.

"Eugh!" she screamed out, now thoroughly drenched in water herself. "Where the hell did you think you were going?" she screamed at him.

"S-Sorry!" he cried out. "I just escaped from those twins! What were there names? Daffodil and Rosaline, I think… I don't know! Some flowery names!" he rambled on, shivering slightly.

Violet laughed, easing the tension that had begun to brew between them. "Those would have been my sisters, Daisy and Rose. They're the new generation of Marauders in this castle, you know; following in the footsteps of the old Marauders, and Fred and George Weasley."

Harry laughed, knowing exactly what she was talking about. They had even _resembled_ Fred and George.

"By the way," she said, "My name's Violet, Gryffindor. Who are you? I don't remember seeing you around." She paused. "You have to be new. Otherwise, you'd know all about Rose and Daisy."

Harry gulped. He wasn't sure what story he'd use, so he tried to keep it as vague as was humanly possible. "Err… My name's Harry. I guess I'm new." To his relief Violet just nodded, and didn't ask him where he had transferred from. If she had, he might have been stuck in a bit of a problem.

Violet started walking away, when she noticed that Harry hadn't moved at all. She turned around and asked, "Where you headed to?"

Harry thought fast. He wanted to meet his parents again. Get to know them. It was worth a shot. "Err…I need to see Mrs. Lily Potter. Do you know her?"

Violet laughed outright, and Harry found himself wondering what could be that funny. "Here, she's called Professor Potter. Who _doesn't_ know her is the question. Everyone loves her. In fact," she grinned, "I was on my way to see her myself. We can go together."

And off they went, the two new friends, not knowing the real relationship that they truly shared.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Hey everyone! Here's a new chapter up. This was more of a filler chapter. The next one will expand more on the relationship that Violet and Harry will come to share, as well as GINNY!!!!! The next few chapters are mainly going to be getting used to his new life. Then the real plot's going to begin! dun dun dun I hope you guys liked it! The next chapter will be up, probably Thursday, seeing as school finishes on Wednesday for me! Finally finals will be OVER! Muahahaha! As always, read and review!**

**Love always, **

**Victoria**


End file.
